


Let’s Drill Some Holes!

by Darkrealmist



Series: Let’s! [3]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Double Penetration, First Time, Foreskin Play, Foursome, Gay Sex, M/M, Milking, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Sex for Favors, Spanking, Underage Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hole-digging rascals Horisugi Dotarou and Mister Press retrieve a lost coin for Kosuke and help themselves to payment. Hikari Netto arrives to arrest them for levelling Densan City, only to be wrangled into a foursome on the street.





	Let’s Drill Some Holes!

Let’s Drill Some Holes!

Author’s Note: Set during episode 13 of _Beast+_. This is a fic unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

This is Part 3 of my “Let’s!” series, a collection of adult works unconnected by plot.

  * Part 1: “**Let’s Put on a Show!**” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/19096849](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096849))
  * Part 2: “**Let’s Go to the Onsen!**” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/19908007](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908007))
  * Part 4: “**Let’s Fire Squibs!**” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/24493564](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493564))

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Non-consensual Netto x Kosuke + Dotarou + Press. Referenced past Enzan x Dotarou + Press.

Summary:

Hole-digging rascals Horisugi Dotarou and Mister Press retrieve a lost coin for Kosuke and help themselves to payment. Hikari Netto arrives to arrest them for levelling Densan City, only to be wrangled into a foursome on the street.

* * *

Digging was what construction partners Horisugi Dotarou and Mister Press did best. None could carve a hole as deep nor burrow a tunnel as far. Why, not that long ago, they even cut a connecting path between rural communities divided by steel mountain bedrock!

Unfortunately, their singular focus often led to problems. They hadn’t been in this alien land a day, having unwittingly excavated a crack to another dimension, yet DS Town was smoking rubble.

Unaware the mechanics of this parallel Earth differed from their own, Dotarou and Press attempted to Transmit their NetNavis, Groundman and Dustman. Instead of appearing in the real world, however, the confused duo became stuck in a TV and vending machine.

In his panic to return to his Link Gate, Groundman startled a child, who just wanted a soda. The boy’s coin wedged itself between the sidewalk and gutter, and Dotarou’s persistent swings to remove it pushed it further down the road.

A thieving crow tried to steal the shiny object. Press threw together some junk lying on the curb, and extended his crude robo-mitt to rob the robber, frightening the bird, which dropped the scavenged loot. The loose change rolled away, prompting Dotarou and Press to chase it, equipment at the ready.

The pursuit caused massive property damage. Cars crashed, blocking traffic. Fire hydrants flooded the streets. A power surge shorted out the district. People were forced to flee.

All the jackhammering and quaking bewildered the kid that lost his drink fund. No sharper than Dotarou and Press suddenly exploding through the building behind him.

“WAAA!” Teeth cinched, every limb of his except his left leg shot up in the air.

His coin continued toward an open manhole.

“If it falls in there, that would be trouble, de gozaru!” Press pressed.

“This will end it!”

Giving his pickaxe the old heave-ho, Dotarou fissured the pavement, and the 100 Zeny bounced off the smashed concrete into his fist.

“Got your money back! Let’s talk terms, um –”

“Kosuke!” the youngster introduced himself. “And that’s my whole allowance!”

“In that case, here ya go, Kosuke!” The thickset, pointy-nosed fella smiled.

“Th-thank you…”

“Don’t mention it! But hey, we don’t really need cash! We can accept alternate forms of payment!”

“Like what?”

“I can think of a couple options. Eh, Press?”

“De gozaru.”

Gloved hands restrained his arms. Kosuke thought they intended to pinch his cheeks, akin to the grannies at the old folk’s home his grandpa patronized. When Dotarou and Press started squeezing his private parts, though, he grew scared.

“D-don’t touch! Tha-that’s my –!”

“You there! What’s the meaning of wrecking the city?”

Hikari Netto anticipated a clean nab and bag operation. Not adults molesting a minor!

“Ne-Netto-kun! He-help, please!” Kosuke tossed.

“Netto? Huh, you know each other.”

“That’s right! I’m Hikari Netto, Net Saviour! Unhand Kosuke-kun! You’re coming with me!”

“A Net Saviour? What’s that?”

“No idea, de gozaru.”

“Didn’t you hear me? You’re under arre –!”

Press strolled over, and reached into Netto’s shorts. “This one’s not bad either, de gozaru.”

“W-what the hell? That’s disgusting!”

“Nice boys shouldn’t use such foul language,” Dotarou tsked.

Kosuke trembled watching Press undress his would-be hero, tugging his vest, shirt, and undershirt upward and his pants and boxer briefs opposite. Despite Netto’s vocal prohibitions, the goggle and beanie-wearing blond assaulted the bandanaed official’s reddened penis with a thumb and two fingers while tamping bare digits up his firm virgin pucker.

“N-no! Uuh aah!" Netto thrashed.

He sucked in a laboured breath, cockhead unfurled from its clammy sheath for the first time. Press gleefully demonstrated how his foreskin could contract and retract.

“Your dick’s gettin’ slimy, de gozaru. Are you excited?”

“A-as if something this gross would ever excite me!”

“Hmm…I’ll have to increase power, de gozaru!” Press spun him around so they were face to face, burying his unprepped sledgehammer in the quarry that was Hikari Netto’s ass.

“AHHHH! Pu-pull it out! Pull it out!”

“I’m sure your little friend here will be happy to take the edge off!”

Dotarou relieved the fourth-grader of his clothes, leaving only his cap and socks. Crying, Kosuke was steered by the shrewd mole to home plate, his baseball bat propped.

“See, Kosuke? Press saved you room. Put your thing in there, like he is doing.”

“D-don’t listen to him, Kosuke-kun! M-my insides are gonna tear!”

Fearing he’d hurt him, Kosuke maintained his distance until a harsh spank across his bottom drove him forward.

And just like that, Netto’s cavern was forcefully stretched to accommodate a second erection. The erection of a nine-year-old whose life he once defended.

“Uuuh gyah ghah!” Kosuke struggled with the sensations ravishing his underage body.

Netto queasily held his halves apart, member wobbling and uncontrollably rigid. Below, Press and Kosuke mashed in and out.

“W-why are you doing this to us?”

“Construction is tough work, but we do what we love! Digging holes, on and off duty! Quality deposits are hard to come by! The last guy had a premium hole! Wonder how you stack up against Enzan?”

_E-Enzan! _Netto’s eyes widened.

“Now, enough chatter!” Dotarou peeled his baggy uniform and inserted his drill down Netto’s throat. “It’s no fun unless you’re moanin’!”

Simultaneously, Kosuke and Press pounded Netto’s dust chute. Their tools vied for space in the cramped mine, rubbing one another and the coarse, constricting walls as Netto’s brutalized ring milked their unequally sized units and plastered them in moistness.

_Uuhn! M-my butt…It’s spreading! It’s h-hot! Be-beginning to feel sho good! Ghuah!_

As Dotarou hoped, Netto’s sobbing turned to lust, cravings Kosuke soon regurgitated.

“What was it you said? That we’d be _coming_ with you? Show us! Show us your cum!”

“Cu-cum?” Netto gasped on Dotarou’s worm.

“Don’t tell us you haven’t cum yet! Press, we scored ourselves a winner! He probably hasn’t even masturbated!”

Indeed, the term was also foreign to him. “Mas-masturbate?”

“We’re in luck, de gozaru!”

The augers screwing him dug deeper.

Netto’s balls tightened. “Something, something’s coming!”

“Oooh! You’re going to cum?”

Three spritzes exited Netto’s slit, landing on his tongue.

“White stuff!” Kosuke exclaimed. “White stuff came out!”

_This is…cum?_

It tasted salty.

“Heh, he likes it!”

“Please…” Netto pleaded, blowing Dotarou again till the chub unloaded, stuccoing his face. “Give me more! Cum in my mouth!”

Still unsated, he clamped down on those fucking him. “Keep grinding inside me!”

“Ah, my dick! It’s gonna snap!” Kosuke yelped at the added friction.

Press took several closing thrusts before overheating. The baby-making contents of Netto’s steeped rear rushed out around Kosuke’s convulsing boyhood, cementing their new appreciation for sex.

“Woooah! What a big hole! It looks like a meteorite made this!” A panting Kosuke kneeled by Netto’s entrance, swilling the remnants. Soda forgotten yet thirst finally quenched. Release smearing his sideburns and nose.

“Whoops! We overdid it!” Dotarou pawed Netto, who wasn’t interested in bringing in the rascals anymore.

“De gozaru!” Press licked the gap where he was missing a tooth.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!”


End file.
